<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pup Request by AmbieBambi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168437">Pup Request</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi'>AmbieBambi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Bucky and Steve are out and its not what they were actually looking for</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Pack Drabbles/One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pup Request</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="note-item note-item-asker">
  <p></p>
  <div class="text">
    <p></p>
    <div class="asker-question">
      <p>I’m sorry I keep bothering you with Alpha!Steve stuff but I love your story and like that character so much it’s so interesting but like I just saw this picture of some huskies playing around and one has like the others whole snout in their mouth and they just the look of pure annoyance on the others face and can you imagine maybe a younger Steve and Bucky playing around and Steve just annoying the heck out of him doing that because idk I get the vibe that as a wolf Bucky has always been grumpy</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="avatar">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="replies">
  <p>The white wolf rolled his eyes at his companion staring intently down into the valley. The small silverish wolf still had soft pup features, ears slightly to big, slender body ending in a slightly fluffier tail then the rest of him. Paws a bit to big that made him clumsy when he traveled on border patrol. His eyes a bit owlish looking, his muzzle hadnt lengthened yet as an as an adults should.</p>
  <p>Steve still looked like an oversized puppy. But Bucky couldnt have asked for a better pack brother to travel with. Right now Steve was intent he had seen movement across the line into no man’s land and wasnt willing to leave until he was sure. Bucky inhaled once more and snorted at Steve that it was nothing, turning to trot away when there was a yank pulling him back.</p>
  <p>Pausing Buck looked over his shoulder to Steve with a mouthful of his white tail, growling and shaking his head, pulling Bucky back. Buck dug in with his front paws and sprang forward, tumbling Steve.</p>
  <p>The two snapped at each other in there disagreement, none of the mouthing bites hurt the other and Bucky pinned Steve under him, tugging on his ear in a teasing manner when there was a crash coming from no man’s land and a loud shot rang crashed through the quiet of the mountain. A piercing scream came from beyond the border and the two young wolves looked at each other in fright before scrambling up and racing in the opposite direction.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>A/N- okay so this didnt come out cute and fluffy but I’m watching a scaryish movie and its where my mind went. 😂</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>